A True Story of Two Lovers
by chunky sensei
Summary: 6 had always admired him, but was never outgoing enough to pursue her dream of meeting him. 9 was the hunk on the block that everyone seemed to love, but his heart seemed to fall for a certain girl who had all the right moves. Will 6 and 9 meet their match? Or will jealousy be the end of them?


**numbers 0-9 are not my numbers i did not invent them sorry if i had control numbers or math wouldn't exist so have a nice day and enjoy this tale #sodeep**

* * *

6-chan always admired 9-kun from way back when they first became numbers, but 6-chan could never work up the courage to talk to 9-kun-at least not with 7 and 8 always in the way. 7-kun was never fond of 9-kun; he was always aware of 6-chan's feelings for 9-kun, and he could hardly stand to see the girl he'd yearned for since they had become of existence fall for some bigger number. 8-tan, however, was a different story. 8-tan was 9-kun's closest friend and was often labeled as the curvaceous cutie within the group of the ten total digits. Not to mention, she's the fraternal twin of 0-chan, who appears to be quite envious of her sister. Now, see here, 8-tan had no problem with 6-chan, but it happened to be 7-kun who made her think twice. As for 9-kun, he could only dream of having a dame as lovely as 6-chan. Alas he, too, was intimidated by 7 and 8.

* * *

Ahh yes, it was a day like any other in the numerical line. Or so it seemed...

"6-chan!"

7-kun called.

"Yes 7-kun?"

6-chan replied.

"I told you a million times, call me Szhven! What do you wanna do today, shorty?"

"I, um..."

She mumbled.

"C'mon now, shorty. Out with it!"

"I want to try and talk to 9-kun! I've always dreamed of meeting someone as cool and cunning as he is, and all these years I've had the chance, but now I want to talk to him for realsies!"

"Ugh, really, shorty? You wanna talk to that lowlife?"

6-chan knew 7-kun had a distaste for 9-kun, and was aware that she was now beginning to test his patience. What was a girl to do? She had longed for the day when she could meet a hot daddy like 9, and she wasn't about to pass it up! Not this time atleast. 6-chan decided it would be better to drop the subject with 9 and told him she would catch up with her studies instead. Of course, that wasn't _truly_ the case. She was going to try and get her friend 8 to set her and 9 up.

"8-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"What chu want sweetie mama?"

8-chan replied, oh so swaggily.

"Do you think you could... y'know... _set me up with 9-kun_?"

"Oh CHO THANG GURL!"

6 could hardly hold her delight. The day had finally come. Today she would meet the booty boppin' chunky hunk 9-kun. 8 chan grabbed her by her, uh, hand (so to speak) and pulled her towards 9. 9-kun looked over at 8, and then 6-chan. He smiled and waved at her in a way that could make any digit go "000101001010010101..." What a lover boy.

"Hey sweetie-mama this is my home gurl 6-chaniqua. Gimme a holla, boy!"

"Oh.. hello there. Nice to meet you. I'm 9-kun."

9-kun's voice could only be compared to sugar and lilac on a sweet summer day. How 6-chan managed to keep her composure, no one knows.

"H-hi! U-um, yeah! Nice to meet y-you."

"Hah. You're really cute, 6-chan. No need to be shy around me."

Oh my lawdy lawd. Was 6-chan really hearing this? Really incredible! Her heart was doki-dokiing faster than ever. 6-chan's face began turning more red than a tomato. She was at a complete loss for words. Before 6-chan could truly respond, 9 pulled her into a kiss. The two tongues danced with each other like two partners in a professional ballet.

"w-wow!"

6-chan blushed.

"Hehe, let's take this to my room, babe..."

* * *

Before 6-chan could truly register what had just happened, she was pushed to the bed. 9-kun hovered over her and began nibbling at her ear, and eventually travelling down to her neck.

"Ah, uhm, oh!"

"How far do you wanna take this, babe?"

"I wanna go all the way to _cloud nine._"

9-kun internally giggled at the pun she made. Luckily it didn't cause his raging boner to decrease in size. 9-kun undressed 6-chan, and soon after, himself too.

"Wow, 6-chan. What a body. I have never seen such hotness on a number."

"Oh, 9-kun, you speak just like Romeo! Take me! Take me now!"

Without a second thought, 9-kun went to town on 6. He began licking up and down, leaving a trail of saliva on her stomach. He tweaked her nipples a few times, causing elicit moans to erupt from the young dame's mouth. 9-kun realized that, this being his "first time", he would peter out very soon. He needed to get inside 6, and fast. Luckily 6-chan's lady essence was enough lubrication to allow easy access for 9's thin schlong. 9-kun thrust in and out of 6-chan, faster and faster.

"Ughhh! 6-chan I'm almost at my limit!"

"M-me too 9-kun! aaahhh!"

Alas, all good things had to come to an end. The peak of pleasure had been reached, and 6-chan's love hole was drenched in 9's willy juice.

"Wow! That was sooo good!"

"Indeed, it was."

"I'll see you around?"

"Of course, babe."

And with that, they parted ways. Unbeknownst to 6-chan and 9-kun, they had an unwanted spectator-7-kun. 7's anger could not be matched. He was out for blood now, but it was not his beloved 6-chan's blood that he would be coming for.

* * *

Later that evening, 9-kun happened to be reading on a nearby park bench...alone. 7 slowly approached him and glared down at him with a look that could kill.

"...hey brometheus.."

7 growled.

"u-uh, hey, 7-kun"

He mumbled.

Without any warning, 7-kun lunged at 9 and knocked him unconscious. Making sure there was no one around who had witnessed what had taken place only a few moments ago, he stuffed 9 in a sack and carried him home to his humble abode.

Once there, 7-kun violently dropped 9 from the sack and onto his kitchen table. He hurriedly grabbed his spices and herbs and began covering 9 with them. Once done with that, 7 carefully moved 9 over to his oven.

"W-wHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

9 had woke up, and was now screaming in both terror and pain.

"I'm making myself dinner, 9-kun..."

7-kun then stuffed 9-kun in the oven and set it at 450 degrees for 30 minutes.

Once the 30 minutes had passed, 7 removed the roasted 9-kun from the oven and began to cut him into pieces.

"Smells like dessert..."

7 mumbled, menacingly, and proceeded to eat 9-kun's body until there was no more left.

...

"Delicious..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hmmm, I wonder where 9-kun is? He promised he'd meet me at the beach around 10pm...We were going to have a romantic night!"

* * *

_FIN._


End file.
